wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarynth Stormglaive
Sarynth Stormglaive is a hardened veteran of wars, both ancient and recent. Driven and ruthless, she is utterly devoted to her goddess, Elune. While her love for her people is undeniable, the way in which she carries herself constantly puts her at odds with many of her kin. Physical Appearance Of average height, Sarynth Stormglaive is a muscular toned female kaldorei who has pushed her body to its limits. Her body is scarred through ages of battle, but two on her face stand prominant. Carving parallel ridges across her face, the two scars begin below her left eye and path through her nose and lips. Sarynth's lips are slightly deformed from the lower of the two scars. Sarynth's rite of passage markings take the form of the blade. Each marking, tattooed to her face with a red-violet hue, appear fresh due to her constant upkeep. Only the left marking is disturbed by her twin scars. History Sarynth Stormglaive’s existence stretches back ages, predating the War of the Ancients by at least one millenia. It is known that she once wore the silver cloth of the Sisters of Elune, but when exactly she shed the mantle is unclear. Up until the first War of the Shifting Sands, Sarynth's past is well documented by at least one source, Priestess Neirene Vineweaver. Beyond that point, the details have been lost. She does not appear to enjoy speaking about her past experiences, leaving tremendous gaps in her personal history. War of the Ancients Before the war began, Sarynth lived in the outskirts of Suramar City with her mate, Anoldor, but when the Burning Legion invaded, her life was destroyed. She watched as her love was torn apart by demons, a sacrifice by Anoldor meant to give Sarynth time to flee into the relative safety of the Kaldorei Resistance. Once at the base camp, Sarynth found Asvi Swiftfoot and her brother Baeris, two acquaintances she'd known through Anoldor. Where Asvi had promised to provide Sarynth with support and protection for her vendetta against the demons, Baeris was withdrawn and subdued. He soon fled from the Resistance and disappeared. Sarynth, eager to soothe her ever burning rage, volunteered at every turn to fight the demons. What initially began as an exercise in suicide by combat morphed into a tireless drive to eradicate the Legion. The depression and anger that consumed her fueled her strength and she came to harness it. The fighting came to an abrupt end when the earth was sundered. Asvi and Sarynth were separated in the chaos that ensued as they fled west, away from the epicenter of the destruction. It would be seven-hundred years before they would see each other again. War of the Satyr Following the destruction of the Well of Eternity, Sarynth officially joined the Sentinel Army, and not long afterwards, she received orders to march to conflict against satyrs in Ashenvale with supplies to reinforce sentinels at Night Run. The supply caravan never reached Night Run; satyrs and Legion remnants ambushed Sarynth’s unit and destroyed the caravan before being driven off. Unfortunately for those sentinels, the ambush was quickly followed up by another assault that saw most of the unit killed. Sarynth, while injured, survived the assault, only to be dragged away by demons. Beaten and bloodied, Sarynth had all but resigned herself to her fate, but was saved from death by Asvi Swiftfoot. Asvi killed all of Sarynth’s captors and carried her back to the sentinel forward command. Once Sarynth was safe with the army, Asvi disappeared once again. Sarynth’s injuries at the hands of the satyrs kept her from the front lines. Eventually, as the war waned, the kaldorei returned home to fight her own demons. Post-traumatic stress had begun to warp her mental state. Naera Ironclaw and the Underground Months after the War of the Satyr, Sarynth resigned from the military to pursue civilian life. Between her therapy sessions with Priestess Neirene Vineweaver, Sarynth found work as a mason with a new acquaintance, Alisra Stoneshaper. The two quickly became good friends. Sarynth’s mind was entering tranquility with her new profession. Years later, Alisra was murdered. Sarynth pursued leads on the murder that pointed her to Naera Ironclaw, leader of a local crime organization calling itself the Underground. She met with the notorious figure, unprepared for what she would encounter. Ironclaw poisoned Sarynth and forced her into her service. The poison, lespith, simulated addiction wherein the victim requires constant doses to continue functioning. Sarynth was entirely at Ironclaw’s mercy. As time passed, Ironclaw became more and more unstable. What began as paranoid delusion turned into a dangerous situation when members of Ironclaw’s organization were executed on her orders. Sarynth was relatively safe; the poison ensured her obedience, yet Ironclaw demanded more. Ironclaw ordered her to execute two priestesses in Ashenvale. Sarynth, with little choice, made her way to complete her task, only to find that one of the targets was Neirene Vineweaver. Seizing the opportunity, Sarynth begged Vineweaver to free her from Ironclaw’s clutches. As there was little that could be done while Sarynth was under the influence of the lespith, Vineweaver urged Sarynth to alert the other target, Priestess Alaeya Starwhisper, of the danger. When Sarynth sought the other priestess out, she discovered a horrifying truth. Naera Ironclaw had followed her to Ashenvale and posed as the target. Alaeya Starwhisper either never existed, or was already dead. Despite the relatively effortless method of denying Sarynth her doses of lespith for an easy kill, Ironclaw chose instead to strike at Sarynth with her own hand. The ensuing fight saw Ironclaw overpowered by an enraged Sarynth. Naera knew she was dead, but she refused to allow her killer to ever forget her existence. She drew a hidden knife from her sleeve and sliced Sarynth’s face open, resulting in the two scars she would wear for the rest of her life. After Ironclaw’s death, Asvi took what remained of the lespith and created an antidote that cured Sarynth’s addiction. War of the Shifting Sands Following her ordeal with Naera Ironclaw, Neirene Vineweaver, determined to help Sarynth get her life back on track, helped her re-enlist into the Sentinel Army under Sentinel-Commander Thalia Swiftblade. As time went on, Sarynth found herself under Swiftblade’s wing, being groomed for larger things within the military that the commander felt Sarynth was destined for. The training ultimately paid off, and Sarynth was nominated for Huntress training. War erupted once again and Swiftblade’s unit was deployed south to the deserts of Silithus. The fighting never seemed to stop. On the move through the desert, the unit was constantly under assault. Even as the kaldorei pushed the qiraji back, the fortunes would reverse, and so too, did it reverse upon Swiftblade’s command. The unit made for Southwind Village, but they wouldn't reach the holdout. The qiraji swarmed the sentinels. The unit panicked and in their frenzy, ran every which way for safety, but for most of them, it was too late. The sands rose up and swallowed most of the unit, their bodies never to be seen again. Among the missing was Commander Swiftblade. Out of nearly two-hundred sentinels, only a handful survived, including Sarynth. Under her leadership, the survivors retreated to another outpost and merged into the unit stationed there while Sarynth retained what little tactical leadership she had over the sentinels from her original unit. Wartime Experience Stormglaive has spent the majority of her life as a soldier, in one form or another. Her experiences have shaped her into a hardened and ruthless warrior whose only desire is to protect her people at any cost. Her wartime experiences include: *War of the Ancients *War of the Satyr *War of the Shifting Sands *Ashenvale — Warsong skirmishes during the Third War *Battle for Mount Hyjal *The Scourge Wars — Northrend *Siege of Orgrimmar Trivia *'Traumatized' — Sarynth suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. *'Souvenir' — Samples of the lespith poison were found and given to Asvi Swiftfoot for safekeeping. *'Best Friends' — Asvi and Sarynth have, to a degree, been near inseparable since the War of the Ancients. Despite their radically different personalities, they are the closest of friends. Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Warrior Category:Alliance Warrior